I Like You
by akstubben 808
Summary: Mathias moves to a new town.. and a new country. he immediate attaches himself to the Norwegian teen who lives in the apartment across the hall. DenNor, this is just a different version of my story 'A New Adventure'
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia

*Mathias's POV*

I truged throught a small and unfamiliar forest. I looked around at the small trees. I could here the sound of waves against the near by cliff. I could hear the sound of the violin in the distance... Wait a violin? I began to follow the sweet Violin sound

I got the edge of the forest,by the cliff over the ocean. I saw a beautiful blonde teen playing the violin. It was a truly beautiful sight, with the sunset in the background along with the stunning ocean. He had blond hair that was parted on the right with a golden cross hair pin. His eyes wher a dull purple. I watched him play for a while, when he put the violin down and glared at me.

After a while I spoke up. "Hallo! Ya know, you play really well!" I said with my signature cocky grin. He just stared at me more before he bent down and began to pack his violin, so I continued "My name is Mathias!"

"I'm Lukas..." He stated coldly.

"Hey! I have a new neighbor whose name is Lukas!" I stated. It would be cool if he was my new neighbor.

"I'm pretty sure that's me…"

"Ah... Cool! Wanna walk to the apartment together?" I asked nervously, I didn't exactly know the way back, so to put it more bluntly, I got lost

"Let's go" he ordered, I smiled and followed the Norwegian boy.

"So... Do you think we share any classes?"

"We share most classes, because the principal wanted me to show you around" I gave a simple 'oh' in response as we continues to walk through the deep forest.

This boy was so mysterious, it makes me want to know what's under his stotic mask. I don't know much about him since we just met, but his mother told that they moved here from Norway and that Lukas loved to ski and he was really good at it too.

I followed closely behind him, while enjoying the scenery around me. The trees wher beutifull, I can even hear the waves of the sea from here. I can tell I'll enjoy living here, although I still miss my friends back in Copenhagen, but I'll probably make new friends here, right?

"Hey Lukas, do you think you could intoduce me to your friends?" I asked, he thought for a bit before replying With a quick nod. After a while we finally arrived back in the city.

We then began to make our way through the busy street so that we could find the the apartment building in one piece, it would be bad if i got hit by a car after living here for lass then a day. We finally aproched the apartment building after what seemed like forever.

"Bye Lukas, I guess I'll see you later" I said waving before I ran off to get into the elevator.

He mumbled a good bye, before joining me in the elevator, I forgot that we still had to go up the elevator. He he... Yeah. The elevator reach our floor and I said goodbye for real this time and I ran back to my own apartment to see my father. The rest of my day was pretty normal. I unpacked, ate dinner and got ready to go to bed. I fell asleep thinking about Lukas.

A/N: that was the first chapter! This story is me re-doing "A New Adventure", I made it a completely different story, because I completely changed the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

*Lukas's POV*

"Lukas! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see my younger brother standing over me.

I quickly sat up in my bed "god morgen, Emil" I moaned. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's 7am" he replied walking out of the room.

I sighed and stood up and walked over to my closet. I put my uniform on and walked out of my room, to the kitchen. I made some coffee and pored it into a mug with the Norway flag on it.

I then made my way out of the apartment to start my day. As soon as I left my apartment, I saw that Mathias was leaving his own.

"God Mornin' Lukas!" Smiled brightly at me. Is it weird that I found his smile slightly attractive? I shot the idea out of my head.

"God morgen" I mumbled quietly as I walked to the elevator next to Mathias. We got into the small elevator together and the doors slowly closed.

"How was your morning, Lukas?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Fine" i said, looking up at his shining blue eyes.

He chuckled a bit and said "My morning was great! I really like it here!" The elevator stopped at the lobby floor. We walked to school together in a comfortable silence.

We walked through the school gates and into the large campus. Kids where walking around, and talking and hanging out and such. A took a sip of the coffee in my hand as I walked through the teen-filled entrance to the school. Mathias was following close behind me.

"Good morning, Lukas" greeted Michelle, as she stopped in front of me. I was surprised that she actually knew my name. I nodded at her and mumbled 'God morgen'

"Who's this?" She asked looking at Mathias.

"I'm Mathias Køhler! I just moved here from Denmark!" He said looking at her and holding out his hand.

She took his hand and shook it as she said. "I'm Michelle, I moved here from Seychelles a few years ago!" She smiles at him. I stood behind Mathias, I don't really like talking to people.

"Nice to meet you, I guess I'll see you around!" He said waving at her as she left. He turned around to look at me, and he smiles at me. For some reason his smile made me feel warm. I quickly began to walk to our first class.

"So, do you know her?" He asked me.

"Not really, she's in most my classes, but I've never talked to her." I answered, looking forward. We arrived outside our first classroom.

*Mathias's POV*

I walked into the classroom, although this time Lukas was following me. I walked up to the front to talk to the teacher, and Lukas took a seat in to back. I noticed that Michelle was sitting right in front of Lukas.

After talking to the teacher, he told me to take a seat next to Michelle. I walked over a gave her a smile before I sat down. We talked for a while before class started. I learned that she moved here from Seychelles because her dad wanted her to experience living in America- and that she really enjoyed living here. We also shared all our morning classes. The next three classes where all basically the same.

After our fourth class I found Lukas and greeted him before following him to the Lunch room.

*Lukas's POV*

I showed Mathias to the lunch room, and lead him to the table I normally sit at. I saw that Emil, Berwald, and Tino were already there. I greeted then as I sat down and pulled my lunch box out. Lunches wher much better in Norway- and I really miss living there.

Mathias sat down between me and Tino.

"Hey! I'm Mathias and I moved here from Denmark recently!" He said with a cocky grin. Berwald just kind of stared at the Dane, while Emil ignored him.

"I'm Tino! I moved here from Finland a while ago. This is Berwald and he's from Sweden!" Tino smiled at Mathias. The Dane looked up at Berwald- he looked kind of scared of the swede, but I'm not one to judge, I'm sure the two will be friends anyway. For rest of the lunch period Mathias and Tino talked, while Berwald stared at Tino. Emil just ignores us all though.

A/N: Michella is Seychelle


	3. Chapter 3

*Michelle's POV*

I entered the crowded cafeteria, and I looked around for Mathias. I saw that he was sitting with all the Nordic kids- so I decided to would just leave then alone. I took a seat at my ussual table with Francis and all his friends. Mathias and Lukas are adorable together! I wonder if Mathias could make Lukas a happier person? Mathias is really handsome and I absolutely love his accent. I wonder what Elizabeta thinks of Lukas and Mathias? I bet she already has secret plans to get the two together. I giggled a bit a the thought.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked from besides me.

"It's just that, well... I was thinking of Lukas and Mathias together" I said, looking at the two. Liz giggles a bit at the thought.

"They would be adorable together!" She giggled, she then seemed to space out a bit.

"What are you planning?" I asked he cautiously.

"I'm so getting them together!" She declared. There was no stopping her now. They were going to be a couple by the end of the month.

"Uh- ok" I replied, looking at my now cheerful friend. This was seriously going to be interesting.

"You're going to help, Michelle!" She said, looking at me.

"Wha- why?" I asked her, I took a bit of my food.

"Because you're in most there morning classes!" I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" I asked with I slight smile. Honestly, I was kind of excited to help out with this.

"Just give em' a little push! I can already tell they're gonna love each other- if they don't already" by that point we both had creepy grins.

A/N: this was a shorter chapter- but I wanted to end it here.


	4. Chapter 4

I do Not own Hetalia

*Mathias's POV*

I followed Lukas into our sixth period class. I introduced myself to the teacher and he introduced me to the class. I took a seat next to Lukas in the back of the classroom. The rest of my day was pretty boaring and uneventful. Me and Lukas whent to all our afternoon classes together (I managed to sit next to him in all me afternoon classes). Then we walked home together.

I walked through the door into the large apartment.

"Welcome home" my dad greeted as I walked through the door. He was sitting on our couch, typing on his laptop.

"Hey dad" I replied as I walked through the small hallway into my room. Once I got into my room I sat on my bed and opened up my laptop. I opened the Skype program. I wanted to Skype my best friend from Denmark. His name was Gilbert- and he was, well... Awesome. I logged on and 'PrussiaIsAnAwesomeCountry' was on, that was Gilbert. I sent him a request for a Skype chat, and he accepted.

His face popped up on the screen, I could clearly see his white hair and crimson eyes.

"Hey Gil!" I said with a smile.

"Heyyyyyyyy Mathias! Jou vanted to talk to za awesome me?" He asked, with a smirk.

"I just wanted to see how thing are going back home"

"Vell, things are Awesome!" Gilbird flew into the room and landed of his head I the middle of his sentence.

"That's good"

"Ja! Anyvayyyyyyy, how are things going in za un-awesome country of America?" He asked with a laugh.

"Great! I met this beutifull boy named Lukas" I said, I smiles wider at his name.

"Realllllllly?! Tell za awesome me more about zis 'Lukas'" he said leaning closer

"Umm, well he's blond and he had these beautiful eyes that are a blue-purple color!" I said, picturing him in my head. "He also had the cross hair pin!"

"Ok, vat else?" He asked

"Umm, he's really quite... And mysterious! He doesn't seem to show much emotion either!"

"Like vest?" He questioned, referring to his younger brother.

"No no no! He's much more... Um... Graceful, and he's much quieter. He's smaller too... He doesn't really have much muscle" I declare, compairing the two in my head.

"Oh, anything else?" He asked, leaning back in him chair.

"Ummmmmm... Oh! He's from Norway! And he has friends from all the Nordic countries! Like Berway is from Sweden, but he kinda scares me... There's Tino who is from Finland and he's really happy! And lastly, Lukas's younger brother, Emil, is Icelantic!" I pictured each of them in my head. Gilbert burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I gave him a weird look.

"Jou totally like zis kid!" He said loudly through his laughter. I blushed violently.

"Bruder! Quiet down!" I herd Ludwig- Gilbert's younger brother shout from the distance. Gilbert quited down a bit.

"Anyvay! I few questions! I have a friend who goes to za school your going to... Anyvay, her name is Elizabeta"

"Hmm... How do you know her?"

"Back when I lived in Germany I saw her a few times! She is from za un-awesome country of Hungary"

"I haven't met her" I told him, he looked a little disappointed.

"She's za one vho got za awesome me together with Rodrich! Anyvay! She's probably already secretly planning to zu two together! Zu should find her and tell her zu like Lukas!"

"Why?" I asked

"She vould totally help zu! She's za best at getting couples together!"

"Oh! Ok! How do I find her?" I asked

"Ok! She hard to miss! She haz long brown hair vith emerald green eyes" he paused for a moment "und she alvays carries a frying pan vith her!" He laughed at the thought of her. "Also! Tell her zat za awesome Gilbert B. Sent zu!"

"Ok" I smiled at him "I should get some sleep, see ya' soo!"

"Bye" he said before I disconnected. I sighed and got ready to go to bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day...

A/N: I just had to add Gilbert into the story since he is so awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hetalia

*Mathias's POV*

As soon a Lukas and I arrived a school, I looked around to see if I could find a girl with brown hair and green eyes. After a while I turned to look at Lukas.

"Hey, Lukas?" I asked, he looked at me "do you know where I can find Elizabeta Hardèvery?" I said, trying to pronounce her last name best I could.

"She's ussualy it the library in the morning" he said, I wasn't going to question how he knew that. I started to walk to the library, trying my best not to get lost. Lukas was quitely following me. After a while I found the library, I opened the door to see the girl I was looking for sitting at a table with Michella, the two were giggling about something on her phone.

I aproched the two "um, are you Elizabeta?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes" she looked up at me "what do you need?"

"Um, Gilbert told me to talk to you" I said, she looked like she had a moment of recenition when I said Gilbert's name. She grabbed my wrist and said 'come with me' before dragging me away, leaving Lukas and Michella alone.

She finally stopped at the end of an empty hallway.

"Ok, what did Gilbert say?" She asked

"I told him about Lukas..." She nodded "and I told him that I think I may like him, and he told me to talk to you, since you got him and Rodrich together" I said, she giggled a little when I mentioned my crush.

"This is perfect! It's been two days and you've already admitted your crush!" She said, I was a little confused, then I remembered Gil said she most likely already had plans, but 'day two', really?

*Lukas's POV*

Elizabeta dragged Mathias away, leaving just me and Michella. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"So, what do you think of Mathias?" She asked, I was a little surprised by the question, but then again I should have expected it. I felt my face heat up a little, and my heart beated a little faster. I heard her giggle a little, she must have noticed.

"Do you like him?" She asked, my face got hotter.

"I've only known him for two days" I replied as stoticly as possible.

"So you DO like him?!" She asked with a smile, I shook my head.

"It's ok! Don't be nervous about! It's ok to admit it to me" she said, for some reason I felt a little better when she said that. Before I could reply, the bell rang. Michella and I started walking to our first class together.

Mathias came into the classroom little bit after us.

A/N: and that was the fith chapter! It's really fun to add Sychelles and Hungary into the story, mostly because they are very helpful when I'm trying to develop the plot, but I love Hungary and Sychelles together!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hetalia

*Lukas's POV*

After class I saw Michella, and I ran after her.

"Michelle!" I called

"Yeah?" She asked looking at me. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an empty hallway.

*Mathias's POV*

After class ended I saw Lukas, I was about to call out to him, But I saw him approach Michella, so I followed him.

He dragged her into an empty hallway, so I hid behind the corner and listened. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I really want to know what they are talking about.

*Lukas's POV*

I took a deep breath before saying it

"I ...love Him" I took another deep breath "I love Mathias Køhler" I said, looking into her eyes.

"This is great! You two are perfect together!" I sighed and left the hallway with Michella

*Mathias's POV*

He... Loves me? I heard them walking my way so I sprinted the other way, and took the long way to my next class.

After all the morning classes, Lukas and I made our way to the school cafeteria. We sat down by the three other Nordic kids. I spent the entire lunch period watching Lukas from across the table, but Lukas was doing the same.

Tino leaned over and whispered "do you like him?" In my ear.

I whispered "no, I love em''" back into his ear. He smiled and when back to his food.

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter, please review!


End file.
